A Virgin's Sacrifice
by Allychik6
Summary: Save me? What if I am beyond redemption? What then Innocent Fox? Can you save a devil?


**It's a one shot I swear!**

**A Virgin's Sacrifice**

I looked around the room feeling very, very out of place amid the darkness, Creepy shadows fluttered across the floor and furniture in ways no shadow should move. The curtains swished in an imaginary wind, and paper crinkled somewhere in the background. A groan crawled its way through the floorboards, frightening away the last of my sanity. This was a bad idea.

"Miss Weasley," the voice came from both everywhere and no where at once. "I didn't expect you to actually come."

My mouth promptly dried up.

"Ah, but the Little Fox left her fangs at home, more's the pity," he said sarcastically.

In any other place, I probably would have had some witty retort for him, but the gravity of this situation weighed too heavily on me. "Uh, yes…umm…"

"My, my, my, are you blushing, Sweet Fox?" It's quite becoming on you when every other girl would just look foolish."

I froze, completely unable to move or speak. His voice was low and husky, the kind that melted knees but froze hearts. It sent shivers of fear and pleasure tingling through my body, both the greatest torture and the sweetest caress.

"Well, I wonder why the Lovely Fox has come, especially when it causes such anguish." He wrapped his hands around my neck, resting them gently against my collar bone. "But what, I wonder causes this torment? Me, perhaps?"

Still I couldn't find my voice.

"Speak, Darling Fox, for I wish to hear the answer from your own sweet lips." His hands moved, brushing lightly against my shoulders and arms. He leaned in close and whispered softly in my ear. "Tell me."

The words gushed from my lips as if only he could draw them forth, "I've come to save you."

Abruptly he ceased to touch me, and I tried to follow his movement as he paced the floor. "Save me? What is I am beyond redemption? What then, Innocent Fox? Can you save a devil?"

Something clanged against a table, and I heard him drain his glass. It dawned on me suddenly that he, too, feared this dark and lonesome place. But, as much as he feared the dark, the light was probably infinitely worse in his mind. "I would try."

A harsh bark of laughter startled me. "And just how, Dear Fox, do you plan to try?" His words floated around the room, an imitation of the way he prowled. "Do you know what it is that I need? Answer me!"

"Yes," I mumbled and looked down at the carpet. "The Dragon always requires a Virgin Sacrifice."

"Can you do that? Don't lie, Fox, because if you say yea and mean no, I will still take you. And if you say no, then change your mind, don't come back because there are no second chances."

I could feel his eyes watching me, taking note of every flinch and tremor. What did he want?

"These are the moments everyone dreads, your life or mine. Now choose!" He shouted, and my legs failed.

"It's-it's not so-so—"

His anger flared through the room in both enormous and terrible proportions. "Easy! Were you going to say easy? Walk away while you can Baby Fox. You can't handle me, so leave." He shook his hand at me from the shadows, dismissing me as he might a small child of a house elf.

"No!" I yelled back at him from the floor. "I-I won't leave." The tremble in my voice gave away my fear.

Only then did he melt out of the shadows completely, right behind me, too. "Are you sure?" He yanked my flush against him, his body hard and muscular and mine soft and pliable. "Are you sure you don't want some nice, well-bred boy for your first? A man who will be gentle and considerate?" I could feel every muscle in his chest as it flexed against my back. His desire was evident from what I could feel pressed against my backside. "Some boy who will ask permission before he does this?" Both hands snaked around and cupped my breasts, kneading them and teasing the nipple. The feel of his body all around mine, his warmth enfolding me, and his breath against my ear brought an unknown longing to the front of my mind. "Or how about someone who will hesitate when his hand gets right here?" His voice took on an even deeper tone as one hand rested lightly on my stomach. "Shall I go lower?"

Suddenly I couldn't breath; all the air rushed to my chest and stayed there. Feather light, his fingers crept lower and lower until they stopped at the top of my skirt. My mind tumbled around and around, unable to settle on a single thought.

"What's your answer, Miss Fox? The angel or the devil? The man who will hold you until dawn or the one who will shatter you into a million pieces?"

I turned in his arms and looked up in his eyes. Desire, passion, and need all beamed out of those normally empty grey eyes. But behind all of that I saw something else, loneliness and grief. Slowly IU tilted my head upwards and gently pressed my lips to him. "Take me."

And there was no turning back, no room for regrets, just the two of us and the dark. This wasn't a dragon about to devour me or Malfoy out to humiliate me. This was Draco, a flesh and blood man in need of a flesh and blood woman, in need to me. He carried me to the bed, and despite the darkness and shadows, I felt no more fear.

His touch burnt every inch of my skin as he explored my body. His lips on mine tasted of sugar—sweet and tender; they tasted of spices and fruit, of fresh bread and nuts, and of that mysterious essence that had no name but existed only in one's beloved. And then I explored the long planes of his chest and stomach, felt the way he trembled beneath my tentative touch. I revealed in the scent of his sweat, of his body connected in every way to mine, of the way his eyes glowed. With the prompting of his own hands, I also learned the sensitive areas of a man's body. When I shattered the first time he was slow and gentle, the second, heated and passionate, and with the third he came with me.

The next morning, Harry and Ron burst into the room startling Hermione and me from the dregs of sleep, not that I had gotten much sleep. "He did it! He actually did it!" They both shouted.

"What?" Hermione asked still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

He must have brought me back last night. But there was no evidence of last night at all, except for the feeling of my heart being squeezed.

"It's Malfoy! He betrayed Voldemort, and he gave Dumbledor a list of all the Deatheaters he knows about!" Ron explained excitedly. "We can get them! We can finally get them all!"

I jumped up from the bed and ran downstairs. "Mum?"

She knew instantly what I want to know. "He just left dear, didn't want us to wake you." She said to her cup of coffee.

"Oh."

"I don't know how you did it, Ginny, but you just saved everyone." She smiled up at me, unknowing and surprisingly still innocent.

No one would ever know just what happened, nor would they understand when I said that I didn't do it save the whole world. I only wanted to save one. Just. One. Man.

the end

**R&R**


End file.
